The Immortals
by Kishoto
Summary: When four heroes are pulled from their homes to combat a looming evil, that threatens all they hold dear, will they succeed or will they themselves succumb to the darkness...
1. Bringing the Chosen Together Part 1

This is a story I started to write out in one of my blank school books. I wanted it to be where a multitude of people had access to it so I'm putting it onto fan in the Naruto section because, honestly, it's the largest out of my main four. Anyway enjoy my story. This will feature several types of movies, games, books, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the series/characters/etc. featured in this story. The concept of the story is, mostly, mine though! This disclaimer will only be here in chapter 1!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Bringing the Chosen Together Pt 1

Five inscrutable, shadowy figures could be seen standing over what looked to be a fountain on a pedestal filled with green fire. In it were images playing out like a video. Half of a moon being blown to bits, a planet itself destroyed, a village left in shambles and black darkness seeping over a world, blacking out a star. All of this was shown within the green fire.

"The Yami elders are stirring." said one of the figures, his calm assured voice flowing over the small group.

"Yes, soon they will make their foolish attempt and we will be ready to stop them." said another, the voice strong and confident.

"Their champions will be chosen and we must do so as well." said a third voice, the voice feminine and lilting to all who heard it.

"Fine, we shall enact our plan, but you four will choose those you feel are worthy but know this, any inadequate decisions could lead to disaster." said another voice this one powerful and wise. The other four shadowy figures bowed to this one and they each disappeared in colored flashes of light. The final figure allowed himself a small smile before disappearing in a flash of gold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uzumaki Naruto was standing over the one he would call his brother...Uchiha Sasuke. The proud young man's face was impassive as he stared at his former blond rival, several ribs, his legs and an arm broken. His chakra was depleted and he had bruises covering him.

"Seems you finally won...Naruto." said Sasuke with a small frown. The 17 year old Naruto gave a grim smile and nodded.

"I told you I would bring you back to Konoha even if I had to break all your bones to do it. Now you're coming with me." said the blond with a relieved smile as he reached down to grab his best friend. Then a green light shot from the heavens and in a flash Uzumaki Naruto was gone. Sasuke's eyes widened and he marveled at what had just happened. Had Naruto teleported away? No...the chakra in that light was too focused, controlled and just plain immense to have come from even the Kyuubi. Then Sasuke took note of his current condition and his eyes hardened and he frowned angrily.

"Orochimaru better find me fast or I'm gonna be very pissed off." he muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora, the one chosen by the keyblade, was kicking back and relaxing on Destiny Island with his friends. After the events with Maleficent, the heartless and Organization XIII, he was finally free of his troubles. He was walking down one of the beaches of Destiny Island and took in the beautiful sights. The calmness and serenity of the ocean, its salty scent filling his nose. The tropical forests home to many different kinds of creatures, none overly harmful. He sighed and said

"Finally my responsibilities are done." he said. After those words he felt a powerful sense of foreboding and the keyblade appeared in his hand seemingly of its own accord. He looked down at it and shook his head. No, it couldn't be...Organization XIII was gone; Kingdom Hearts destroyed and Maleficent holed up in her new castle in the Land that Never Was. He was done...right?

Then Sora heard a shout and he looked behind him and saw his two best friends, Riku and Kairi running to him. He smiled and waved at him when a bright yellow light, like a bolt of lightning, came down on him and he was gone. Riku and Kairi's eyes widened and they desperately called for him, knowing in their hearts they wouldn't receive an answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow looked at the remains of the black arms comet drifting in space and he gave a small sigh.

'It's over. The Black Arms are vanquished and I can rest.' thought the hedgehog. He looked out of the window of the Space Colony ARK down to earth below, the planet he had saved three times, with the help of his friends. Then he noticed a red pinprick of light, much like a star, out in the vast expanse of space. He gazed at it and then it grew larger. Shadow's eyes widened and the light grew dazzling and it flashed on him through a beam and when it faded, Shadow the hedgehog was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shenron looked down at the small hero before him. Son Goku looked back up at the mighty, mystical dragon.

"Goku..." rumbled Shenron's mighty voice."You are one of the universe's greatest heroes. You've saved it and the other world several times, costing you your life more than once. You are brave and courageous and deserve to rest after what you've been through...but you can't. There is still more you have to do." Shenron widened his mouth and a blue glow formed in his throat. Then he shot a bright blue light at Goku and when it was over, Goku was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a white void, four colored flashes of light appeared and figures stumbled down onto the non existent floor.

"Ugh...my eyes..." said one, rubbing them vigorously. Another one looked around sharply and then said

"Who are you all?" The speaker was a black anthropomorphic (*1) hedgehog. He had long black spikes for hair and they had red streaks in them. He was about 4'11'' and had a tuft of white chest hair and red and white air boost shoes. He had gold bands around his wrists and ankles. Another figure looked at the hedgehog with his blue eyes and they widened.

"What the hell is that?" he said pointing at the animal. This one was a human wearing a black and orange long sleeved jump suit. He had on a black headband with a leaf symbol imprinted on a strip of metal in the center. He had a weapon pouch on his left thigh and wore black sandals. He had tanned skin and three distinctive whisker-like marks on each side of his face.

"Where are we?" said the third figure. This one was a man who wore a blue shirt over a white shirt. He had on orange pants and red wrist bands with black boots in white wrappings. He had spiky black hair, black eyes and bulging muscles. A strange monkey like tail, sprouting from his tailbone, was wrapped around his waist. He gave the three people around him a glance and said "And who are you guys?"

The next figure had on a blue and red sleeveless shirt covered with a short black and gray jacket. He had pants the same color as his jacket that came to right above his calves with two red pouches strapped to his legs with yellow straps. He had on large shoes the color of his jacket with zippers instead of laces. He had on black finger less gloves with metal studs on the knuckles. He had blonde-brown spiky hair, blue eyes and a necklace with a crown around his neck.

"Well not sure about the rest but I'm Sora." said the last figure.

"Goku." said the tailed man.

"Naruto." said the whiskered man uncertainly.

"Shadow." said the hedgehog. The other three stared down at him and Naruto muttered

"What the hell **are** you?" Shadow raised an eyebrow at the shinobi and said

"I'm an anthropomorphic hedgehog that was biologically engineered." The three humans gave each other quizzical looks before saying, in unison,

"What?" Shadow sighed and said

"I'm a hedgehog that walks and talks and I was born in a test tube, alright." Sora shrugged.

"Okay..." Sora said, drawing out the sound. "Well, forgetting that, where are we?"

"Yeah, like we would know how we're in a blank white void with a floor we can't see." said Goku. Then the _floor _(for lack of a better word) started rumbling, causing the four heroes to fall into crouches, bracing themselves. Then the rumbling got worse and a golden light came down, blinding the four heroes. When they could see again, they saw another figure standing in front of him.

He had on golden, flowing robes and had straight white hair going down to his back. In his right hand he carried a metal staff with rings at the top (think Miroku's staff from Inuyasha) and he had a regal face without a hint of facial hair or beard.

"Hello, noble warriors." said the man.

"I hope you can explain what's going on here." said Goku. The man smiled and said

"Indeed I can. What you see is the space I formed for the sole purpose of gathering you all. We have pulled you from far corners of reality and..."

"We?" said Shadow. The man smiled and nodded. He raised his staff and above them four pinpoints of light became visible. They were bright blue, yellow, red and green. The points grew larger until it seemed meteors were coming down. The "meteors" crashed down upon the floor and the entire space rumbled, off balancing the collection of heroes.

Once the lights were gone, four people were clearly seen. One had red, spiky hair that spiked up and fell to the small of his back. He had markings under his green eyes and a grin on his lips. He had on gold and red armor and a long, blood red cape. Just barely visible from beneath his capes were two red and white chakrams.

Another figure was a woman. She wore a white mage like robe with purple designs. In her hands she held a staff as long as her body crowned with a vibrant green emerald. She had long, raven hair tied into a ponytail. Her sharp, dark blue eyes scrutinized the collection of warriors assembled. Her skin was a pale white.

The third figure was a man with striking blue hair. He wore a yellow tunic (*2) and had a bronze chest plate, grieves, wrist guards and shoulder armor. On his back was a short sword overlapped by a round shield with a lightning bolt on it.

The last figure was of a stranger build. He was as tall as a normal man but he had pointy, elfin like ears and two horns protruding from his temples. His eyes were all red and a fang protruded from his upper lip. He wore a green, scaly-looking coat and, under that, he had on blue armor. On his back were two rapier-like swords.

Two of the figures were familiar to our heroes.

"Axel?! Is that you?" questioned Sora. The red haired man grinned and said

"Yeah, of course it's me. Did you think I was really some nobody Nobody?" he asked.

"Kind of." said Sora. Goku squinted at the last figure and says

"Shenron?" The red eyed man nodded solemnly and said

"I told you, Goku, that there is more you must do. Along with the rest of these heroes. Let me introduce the rest of us." Shenron gestured to Axel. "It seems Sora already knows Axel, the red haired one..." Axel gave a small, casual salute in response. "Now this is Lorri, the woman, and the last one is Orion." When their names were mentioned, the woman and man nodded to the assembled heroes.

"Okay, okay, enough with the introductions! What the hell are we doing here?!" shouted the loud ninja. The wise man chuckled.

"Quite impulsive, like Lorri told me. By the way, I am Prometheus and we are the elders of reality."

"You mean like a god?" asked Sora. "I met a few of them. Zeus, Athena, Hades..."

"No, no kid. We're above the gods. It's like...hmm..." said Axel, tapping his chin. "It's like...you know how the gods are to you mortals; well we're the gods to the gods. To them, we have infinite power. But, in truth, we're a lot higher up than them. Together, along with our parallel counterparts, we formed everything from nothing and existence from non existence." said Axel.

"So you are like god, gods but a lot bigger?" said Goku. Axel nodded and said

"Yea but this guy and his counterpart created us four and then, together, we created reality itself." said Axel, gesturing to Prometheus.

"Counterparts, what are..." Before Sora could finish his sentence the space they were in started rumbling and shaking.

"Dammit, not again! Listen guys, we gotta go! We'll leave Orion to explain things." said Axel. He tossed a small red chakram to Orion who caught it. Lorri and Shenron tossed a green pearl and a dark blue dragonball with light blue stars to Orion, respectively. Then Prometheus, Lorri, Axel and Shenron disappeared in flashes of gold, green, red and blue respectively. Only Orion was left. Orion's face was stoic as he said

"You were brought here exclusively chosen by us, the elders, to stabilize the balance between this world and the next. The Yami elders, our counterparts, after creating reality alongside us, became consumed in chaos. The reality we created had a fatal flaw. It, naturally, sought to balance the universe and all within it, including us. It tore our counterparts from us and they now seek to undo what we have done. They have chosen themselves, four champions to fight for them on this plane of existence. We elders are higher up and are rarely able to interfere with the mortal plane without serious ramifications so that is why we each chose a champion to fight for us. You four are the chosen ones."

"Chosen for what?" asked Shadow. Orion held up his palm and in it shone a pure gray diamond about the size of the center of his palm.

"This is what is called an order crystal. One of these is placed upon each reality formed by us. They are in the form of a sacred object within that world. These are what stabilizes the dimensions in that reality. Without that the reality would collapse upon itself. If the Yami elders' champions gain them then the reality will slowly descend into madness and chaos, granting the Yami elders, and their champions, power. You four are needed to retrieve the order crystals from each reality, keeping that world stable."

"If we get them, does that mean that the reality becomes good and we get power?" asked Goku. Orion shook his head, his blue hair quivering,

"No, it doesn't. It merely keeps the dimension as is and you gain the power of that particular ancient relic. We aren't allowed to purify worlds anymore."

"Purify?" asked Naruto. The stable space they were in rumbled again and they heard Axel's loud, disembodied voice.

"Just give them their mission, their power, send them out and get your ass out here Orion!" he shouted.

For the first time, Orion grinned slightly then he said

"It seems my time is scarce. I will grant you the power bequeathed upon you by the elders and send you on your way." said Orion. He picked up the small chakram and threw it at Shadow. Despite his natural reaction time the chakram hit him in his heart. He gasped and fell back, convulsing on the floor. The others' eyes widened and, before they could do anything, the dragonball was thrown at Goku and it hit him in the chest and merged into him with a flash of blue light. Goku clutched his chest and ice formed over his body, freezing him in place.

Naruto dashed to the right and threw a shuriken at Orion. He didn't know what was going on but he sure as hell wasn't going to stand by and be killed. Sora double jumped into the air and cast thundaga. The lightning and shuriken sailed at Orion from either sides but his stoic expression didn't change. Then he put up is index and middle finger and the lightning bolt was pulled to it and absorbed. With his other hand, he grabbed the shuriken. Through some strange power he froze the shinobi and keyblade bearer in place.

He placed the green pearl into the shuriken and then took out a small cross. Lightning surged from his fingers into the cross and he threw it at Sora. It hit Sora in the neck and sunk in and Orion released his spell. Sora fell to the floor and started convulsing as well. Lastly, Orion turned to Naruto but the shinobi wasn't there. All that was frozen in the air was a puff of smoke.

"Surprise!" shouted a voice. Orion looked behind him and saw the ninja falling toward him, kunai first. "Now I'm gonna get you!" shouted Naruto. He drew back his arm to stab down but again stopped in place. He gasped and the kunai fell from his hand. In less than a second, Orion had appeared before him with the shuriken extended. The force of Naruto's fall caused the shuriken to stab him in the forehead. He gasped again and fell to the floor. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out. He rose a few feet off the ground, propelled by unseen wind and red, fiery chakra lashed around him, only to be smothered by green chakra. Orion tilted his head towards the sky.

"They have been given what we intended, I am coming now." He disappeared in a flash of gold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go, first chapter done! Hope it's received well.

*1 anthropomorphic means that the thing (whether it is an object or animal) looks like a human or has traits from a human, i.e. Has the posture of a human (walks on legs not all fours), talks, etc.

*2 A tunic (in my opinion) is a tough, battle type garment. Usually sleeveless with short pants completed with a set of brown leather boots unless I say otherwise.


	2. Bringing the Chosen Together Part 2

2nd (and final) chapter of the prologue, I hope you like it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Bringing the Chosen Together Pt 2

Within Naruto's body, a fierce battle was occurring. On one side was the fearsome Nine Tailed Fox and on the other was a mass of green energy.

"**What is this intruding on my territory?!**" Bellowed the fearsome Kyuubi. He sent out his chakra to corrupt and destroy the power but it was repelled. "**This power...it is greater than my own. I cannot combat it now, I will have to wait and observe how and why it is here. One minute I am with the boy, retrieving that cursed Uchiha and now I'm here...very strange but I must retreat for now.**" the Kyuubi stepped backwards into the shadow of its cage and left the green mass to its own devices.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, the four heroes were still in their positions, be it frozen, convulsing or otherwise. Shadow rolled over several times and flames licked around him till it appeared he was in a fire. The white fur on his chest grew orange and yellow, akin to a flame. His eyes became a smoldering orange and the tint of his quills became a brighter red, standing out more. Flame came out of his body and started to form something next to him. Soon enough, the thing was clear. It was a sword. It looked normal enough, albeit serrated on both sides but, eventually, it rose into the air and a click was heard. Each edge extended out, a metal, flexible cord running through the center. It extended to six feet and coiled itself a few times before closing itself up and falling into place by Shadow. The flames surrounding him died down and he slipped into blissful unconsciousness. Over him, a black cloak formed. It had a white design and chains adorning its chest.

Goku was frozen in place but soon enough the ice started to crack in places and he fell forward unconscious. The pieces of ice formed into a blue double helix sword and Goku's clothes formed into his old fighting gi, the Kami Turtle style gi. Its orange color changed to dark blue and, replacing the turtle symbol, a light blue star formed. As his body overloaded with power, his dark black saiyan eyes changed into his green super saiyan eyes. His hair rose into large spikes and turned gold.

Sora was conscious through his ordeal and he felt everything going haywire in his body. Things in his body sped up and slowed down randomly, throwing his body system into disarray, preventing the body's failsafe of falling unconscious and almost succeeded causing a complete system shutdown. Lightning sparked out of him and formed into a large sword. It was as long as the key blade and it was a curved scimitar with a jagged line running through its center. When it had finished forming, excess lightning was absorbed into Sora and his eyes turned an eerie yellow. The pupils became slits and his canines grew sharper. Finally, the lightning stopped surging and Sora fell unconscious. Upon his neck a lightning bolt formed.

Naruto hovered and the first thing that happened was that his clothes changed. Over his jumpsuit, a green cloak formed. The jumpsuit disappeared to be replaced with baggy black pants and a dark black shirt. Tough boots formed, replacing his sandals. Without any fanfare, a slightly curved, pointy katana formed at his side. His hitai-ate fell away and vanished to reveal a scythe like green mark upon his forehead. His blond spikes fell, covering his forehead, and the mark, from view. He was lowered to the ground as the wind disappeared and slept on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora opened his eyes and then closed them. The blinding white of the space they were in was too much for him. Slowly, he opened his eyes again, waiting for them to adjust. When they did, he sat up and gasped. He felt good...really good. Power pulsed through his veins, similar to how he felt when he had drunk a Megalixer. Power pulsated in him and Sora waved his hand through the air. Lightning crackled and shot forward, dissipating after it went a few metres. Sora clenched his fist and grinned, loving the power coursing through him. He glanced around and saw Goku lying on the floor and beginning to stir.

"Damn...did Chichi hit me again..." muttered Goku. Sora chuckled and then his eyes widened. That voice...that wasn't his...right? Goku got up and stretched, bones in his body cracking into place audibly. "Hey Sora...what happened? Where's Orion? I'm gonna give that bastard a straight..." Goku frowned and then felt his hair. It was spiked up and when he tugged it into view, it was gold. "Why am I a super saiyan?"

"You turned like that after you finished your transformation." said a voice. The two humans looked and saw Shadow, his new eyes burning intensely. "It seems we've all gone through some changes...and we have these." Shadow raised his hands, showing off a serrated blade. Goku bent down and picked up his icy helix blade. He swung it a few times and then he grinned.

"I like it." A groan was heard and the three heroes glanced to the side and saw Naruto stirring. Naruto's drastic changes brought to light their own and they all looked themselves over, marveling at the differences in them. Naruto got up and shook his head. He opened his eyes and looked at his fellow warriors. Then he glanced around and said

"Where's that bastard Orion!"

"A bastard, is he?" said a voice. In a flash of red, Axel once again reappeared. He flashed them a grin but it seemed slightly strained.

"Anyway, I only got a few minutes to spare before I gotta go help with the trems. In simple terms, you guys have new clothes and new powers. Orion didn't attack you, per say, it was just his own...unique way of giving you your powers. It worked and now you all have the element and power bestowed upon you." He pointed to Shadow.

"You, Shadow, have my element, the passion of fire, and can see into the minds of others. Also the cloak is what I wore in Sora's dimension. Consider it my gift to you." He pointed next to Goku "And you, honorable saiyan, contain Shenron's element, the serenity of water. You can analyze anything set before you. It's hard to explain, just focus with your eyes and you'll see." He pointed to Naruto. "Former shinobi of the leaf, you have Lorri's gift, the element of wind. You are able to heal and even bring back to life those you use your power on. Although it won't work on your fellow Immortals. And you, Sora, you have Orion's might, the element of lightning. You can teleport anywhere you will yourself to."

"Hey, what about?" Axel held up his hand, cutting Naruto off.

"I'm sorry I don't have time for questions. Anyway you all are more powerful than you used to be. Each of you have different powers but there are a few things you all share. Enhanced strength, speed and immortality. You can't be killed by anything other than the Elders or other Immortals but can be injured and/or knocked out but it will take a massive and unnatural amount of force to do that. You also have a handy healing factor, although Naruto's is the best. Now I will send you on your starting point and you will have to collect the order crystals. Remember they can look like anything but are always something ancient and sacred in that world. Whether it be as large as a building or as small as a marble." Axel gestured with his hand and a dark portal formed. "Now go and complete your destiny."

"Don't we get any choice in this?!" shouted Naruto angrily. Axel gave off a smile that was both sad and regretful.

"Sure you do. You can go through this portal and help save existence as we know it or you can sit here, in the space between reality, and twiddle eternity away with your thumbs. Your choice." Naruto growled and bared his canines but stepped forward and jumped through the portal. Sora waved goodbye to Axel and then walked through the portal. Goku went next; his form melting into the darkness, and Shadow was last. He gave Axel a calculating stare and then walked through the portal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The heroes appeared standing over a pedestal of green flames. In it they saw a building nestled between a few mountains. It looked secluded and hidden. Soon the building exploded and white mist sprung from the explosion. At first it seemed normal explosion smoke then it grew and grew until it was a large mist covering both mountains. Groans and growls were heard before the image vanished.

"This is your first world. When you have gathered the crystal you will all find yourselves back here and will start your second mission when you are ready. Now put your hands in the fire." Prometheus' disembodied voice floated over them. One by one, the heroes put their hands in the fire, which felt oddly cold and didn't burn them, and when the last hand was there they all felt a pulling sensation and their whole bodies felt as if it was compressed and they were sucked into the fire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go, second chapter done! It's not too long because this chapter is Bringing the Chosen Together Pt 2 so it only covers that, it wouldn't cover their first world. Coming up in the next chapter!


End file.
